


【灿白】24:36

by asahii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahii/pseuds/asahii
Summary: 小情侣偶尔打打电话
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	【灿白】24:36

“这——样——啊——”

  
朴灿烈放下乐谱，打算稍微认真点接收听筒另一端的信息，结果只是对方一句无意义的回应。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“哦——”  
  
边伯贤有气无力的拖音在机械电流扭曲之下，显得虚无缥缈，久久不散。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
朴灿烈低声的笑经听筒放大，直直传到边伯贤的耳边炸开。是闷雷，在昭示雨水、花苞与生命。  
  
“没有啊，就、觉得无聊了。”  
  
边伯贤略显烦躁地抓了抓头发，蜷缩起来的脚趾踮在地板上，注意力散开了。  
  
“那，我先挂了？”  
  
“等我忙完再给你打，好不好？”  
  
直接到挂断之后的短促嘟嘟声，脾气还挺大。  
  
  
  
边伯贤扔掉电话，仰面躺倒在床上，随后整个人侧翻屈起腿。长长的叹息声，迟疑几秒后将手移向夹紧的腿间。  
  
藏不住也避不开，更忍不了，就直接做吧。  
  
朴灿烈出差第三天，边伯贤再一次认识到，自慰是一种多无聊的消遣方式。  
  
意识驱使下的自我抚摸，没有激流。比起欲望，他更想朴灿烈，精神上的思念。单手挤进去，一把握住，这种自我抵抗，太糟糕了。腰和臀，在不自觉间交错成一个弧度。配合手上不熟练的动作，逐渐寻找到属于自己的韵律。  
  
平时都是怎么做的？  
  
先从手掌扶着后腰，赤裸的眼神毫不遮掩开始，再由他的吻和温度，吸引着靠近。还没进入前就横冲直撞地顶两下，吻却是最缓慢缠绵的那种，恨不得每一次相缠都要发出难舍的水声。  
  
边伯贤沉迷于这种交换的仪式，被顶得心甘情愿，脚底发软，还要压着他的后脑勺，说“再要亲”。沉迷令他下坠，失重化为快感。虽然边伯贤不想承认，但真的只要蹭一蹭就要射了。  
  
——怎么说呢，没有朴灿烈，边伯贤自慰根本不会爽到。  
  
他胡乱套了几下，节奏又被打乱了，光是想到他、没有他，就委屈得想哭出声。  
  
最终带着一丝哭腔，被压抑的呻吟全被边伯贤捂在了自己嘴里。  
  
好想他。  
  
  
  
朴灿烈口中的忙完，一直到太阳落山后的六点半。还没到酒店，在电梯上就等不及回拨过去了。  
  
过了好久才被接起，边伯贤刚睡醒。听到他迷迷糊糊的声音，朴灿烈下意识就把听筒声音调低了。  
  
“被我吵醒了吗？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
那边传来了似乎是翻身的声音。  
  
“睡很累了吧，这么迟都不醒，一会又要头晕了，赶紧坐起来清醒清醒。”  
  
电梯又进来一个人。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“又睡着了吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
没有回应。  
  
“喂？伯贤？”  
  
“……”  
  
朴灿烈小声地叹了口气，“那你接着——”  
  
“那里黏糊糊的，好难受啊……”  
  
冷不丁地从听筒里传来边伯贤沙哑的声音，朴灿烈被吓得心脏骤停。还是限制级的信息。  
  
朴灿烈往身边的人扫了一眼，装作漫不经心的样子，又按了几下音量键。  
  
“你在说梦话吗……”  
  
边伯贤笑了。  
  
之后又没声了。  
  
“喂？”  
  
朴灿烈试探性地沉默了几秒，直到——  
  
“没有哦，”边伯贤开口。  
  
他又笑了一阵，是软软的气音。  
  
“我说，我刚才下面流了好多东西。在梦里。”  
  
“和你。”  
  
脑子和下面同时充血，让朴灿烈在五层就走出电梯，然后冲向楼梯间，疯狂地跑到十二层。  
  
不是夸张，边伯贤确实有能让他疯狂的本事。  
  
  
  
边伯贤经常性在午睡后感到空虚，解决办法无非是抱着朴灿烈，或者被朴灿烈抱着做爱。  
  
被褥摩擦声，撒娇声，还有不可忽视的喘气，让朴灿烈觉得自己快断气时都没停下大跨步。  
  
最终他刷门卡撞进房间，粗喘着气说“你能不能给我点准备啊祖宗”。  
  
结果收到对方一句嘲笑：“不会吧朴灿烈，这就冲了一回了？”  
  
  
  
  
“是不是早上就想我了？”  
  
朴灿烈缓了一会后，总算能用正常气息说话了。  
  
“不是，没有。”  
  
“那现在呢？”  
  
“你好腻啊。”  
  
又是一阵类似翻身的窸窣声。牙齿磕到玻璃壁，液体下咽，餍足的叹气，所有声音都带着电流撞击着朴灿烈的鼓膜。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
边伯贤在喝水之后回应。  
  
他躺下钻进被子里，随便把手机扔在枕边，双手覆住有些翘起的前端。他扭过头，故意把气都呼在听筒上。他张开腿，在心里叫嚣着渴求。  
  
“朴灿烈，帮帮我吧。”  
  
他抬起胯，缓慢耸动，像是在触及，在迎合，去融入，去吞吐。  
  
“你、嗯……帮我啊……”  
  
朴灿烈全身紧绷，爬楼梯消耗体力，也令他的喉咙干涸，如风干的岩石，撞击后化为碎片，无法发出声响。  
  
“干嘛啊……”  
  
他在床沿坐下，扯了扯衣领，向后倒在了床上。  
  
“喂、都这么明显了……”  
  
裤裆前早已顶起，朴灿烈隔着布料揉搓了几下，几乎立马有了反应。不绝于耳的喘息，让他终于缴械投降。他扯开裤链，加快了手上的动作。  
  
如愿以偿地听到对方的动静，边伯贤翻身趴在床上，贴着手机说：“朴灿烈，我们做爱吧。”他褪下内裤，用手肘撑起身躯，把脸埋在枕头上，凸起的乳头蹭在床单上。回想梦中的黏腻感，后穴便开始收缩了。  
  
“摸摸我、朴灿烈……”  
  
边伯贤的手抚上乳首，用指尖摩挲挤压，快感被牙齿咬在唇间。朴灿烈问：“哪里？”朴灿烈说：“伯贤，我硬得要炸了。”他只能用被咬得破碎的音节回答。  
  
  
眼泪在刺激下逐渐盈满，边伯贤用膝盖撑起腰身，将后臀翘起。借助光纤传导的声音，幻想另一个的躯体，幻想他的重量与温度。整个身体在起伏，边伯贤终于用手指插入湿润的甬道。  
  
  
“好涨，哪里都涨。”  
  
“让我顶几下，就不涨了。”  
  
朴灿烈坐了起来，脱去上衣，光滑且结实的肌肉上已经覆盖了一层汗水。下身的火热丝毫没有减退，甚至更加猛烈。他用粗壮的指节紧紧抵着，上下套弄，从顶端到根部。他用起伏的呻吟，幻想柔软的腰肢，幻想发红的膝盖。  
  
“后面，又黏糊糊了吗？”  
  
“呃嗯、不够深，”边伯贤的眼角滑落一滴眼泪，顺着额头留到发际线上，“灿烈，你快回来，好不好啊？”  
  
日落尚未结束，潮汐还未开始。他们陷入游离于这段昏暗的裂缝，用交织的呢喃回应黄昏，起伏的身体撞击海浪。思念虽烦扰，但也够绵长。  
  
边伯贤的空虚在这几秒内被填满。只有朴灿烈才能带给他完全意义上的性爱。  
  
  
“我想……你从后面亲我的肩膀，可以吗？”  
  
边伯贤低声地说。  
  
“嗯，亲亲。”  
  
朴灿烈同样低声地回应。  
  
“那脖子呢？”  
  
“也亲亲。”  
  
“耳朵。”  
  
“亲。”  
  
“那……那、前面，就——”  
  
“舔舔。”  
  
“……流氓。”  
  
边伯贤又翻了个面，仰躺着用手捂住脸，指缝间露出他咧开的嘴角。  
  
“想把腿缠在你的腰上。”  
  
“那你可夹好了，”朴灿烈笑着说。“小心把你震下去。”  
  
  
“朴灿烈。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“快点回来。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“朴灿烈。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“记得操我用力点。”  
  
潮汐来临之际，水面开始起伏。水面之下，尽是涌动的激流。它们越过阻隔，聚到同一片海域，相互缠绕对方的肌肤。  
  
最后等待高潮。


End file.
